X-treme tfp 1:Dinobots and Destruction
by 005131
Summary: Arcee is captured and taken to Shockwave's laboratory, where she meets five powerful allies- Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Slag, and Skar (no Sludge), better known as the dinobots! Sorry if the chapters take a while to post.
1. Chapter 1 and part of Chapter 2

**X-TREME TRANSFORMERS PRIME:**

**PART 1:**

**DINOBOTS AND DESTRUCTION**

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. If the title doesn't tip you off, this story is about the TV show Transformers Prime. It adds a lot of things that I think would have been really cool in the show, mostly new characters like Grimlock, Jazz, Blitzwing, and the team the insecticons, as opposed to the army. I hope you like it!

Some things you should know:

Starscream is an autobot in this story. I thought it was disappointing in the show when he rejoined the decepticons.

Sorry, but neither Sludge nor Smokescreen appear in the story.

The name 'Slug' is annoying to me. Sorry, but my triceratops' name is Slag.

There is a new dinobot in this story, named 'Skar'. He transforms into a raptor.

In this fanfic, like others before it, Swoop and Arcee will be a pairing.

Sorry, that probably bored you. Without further ado:

**X-TREME TRANSFORMERS PRIME:**

**PART 1:**

**DINOBOTS AND DANGER**

Chapter one: the pod

**From Starscream's perspective:**

"Arcee! Duck!" I screeched.

Duck why? Oh, just because of the giant clawed monster flying at my friend's head. I figured it was important.

Why was there a giant monster? Well, that one's a bit more complicated. You see, I'm the newest member of Team Prime, a group of robotic cybertronian life forms- also known as 'autobots'-who lived on Earth, defending the planet's native human race from our evil counterparts, called the 'decepticons'. Of the members of Team Prime, I am unique. For one thing, I can change form to become a fast military jet. The others transform into different land vehicles. But, even more important are my 'eyes', referred to by my race as 'optics'. They are a glowing red, a clear sign to show that racially, I was a decepticon.

Anyhow, most recently, Team Prime had noticed a stasis pod that had crashed onto the Earth. We had run to investigate, hoping it was an autobot ally, only to discover a decepticon symbol on the side. Apparently being disappointed by the loss of a possible comrade wasn't enough, we were attacked by decepticons. There's no way all of those 'cons fit into that one pod. Most of the army was made of vehicon troopers. They were all identical, with purple and sliver bodies and blasters where their hands should be. Worse than the vehicons were the insecticons, bulky creatures with orange and black armor and huge claws. They were much harder to kill.

Anyways, Arcee heeded my warning and ducked, the insecticon flying over her head and crashing into the ground. I was relieved. Then I saw Bumblebee. The poor yellow scout was on his back, an insecticon standing over him. I took action.

"Hey, beastie!" I screamed.

The insecticon looked up at me and screeched. I lifted my arm and readied the missile on my wrist. The giant bug took a rocket to the face. It exploded into a million pieces.

Bumblebee looked over at me and made various beeping and whirring noises, which I could translate to mean _"Thanks. Nice work."_

"Not really," I growled, "That was my last missile."

"_Oh," _he beeped, _"That's not good."_

I muttered in agreement and readied my blasters. It was going to be a lot harder to kill the vermin now.

Suddenly, a yell echoed across the area.

"Autobots! Watch your audios!"

Then a very strange thing happened. About half of the attacking decepticons fell to the ground and covered their audio receptors. I tried to pinpoint the source of the yell and saw a blue and white robot standing not so far from Bumblebee. He looked like a commanding officer, judging by his proud and regal look.

"Take 'em out!" the newcomer yelled.

Suddenly, two vehicons who were standing next to each other, looking in confusion at their comrades on the ground, dropped dead, large holes in their chests. Above them, a red warrior materialized, a huge black scythe-like blade on each wrist. Above some more vehicons, a jet flew down. While flying, it transformed into a mech with wings on his back, an autobot symbol, a missile on each arm, and glowing red optics.

_(No, the jet is not a clone of Starscream, or Starscream sent from the future or anything like that.)_

The jet-bot shot a missile into the midst of vehicons. Before he hit the ground, the new flier transformed and flew away. The missile he launched exploded, destroying a nice number of vehicons.

Three new allies. This was great! I turned towards Arcee to express my enthusiasm, and then I saw a horrible sight. Arcee was unconscious, and being dragged by insecticons through a swirling portal. Horrified, I transformed into a jet and flew into the portal after them.

**Third person POV:**

Meanwhile the autobots opened their own portal, or as they called it, their 'groundbridge'.

"Autobots!" a tall red and blue mech yelled, "into the groundbridge!"

The remaining autobots complied, running through the swirling vortex, which emptied into their base, an abandoned missile silo dubbed Outpost Omega One.

Once the groundbridge was closed, the red and blue bot, better known as Optimus Prime, turned to their white and blue savior.

"Can it truly be you, old friend? Is it really you… Jazz?"

The blue and white mech laughed. "Long time, no see, OP!"

"_Hey, I've heard of you,"_ said Bumblebee, _"You're that guy from Spec. Ops. on Cybertron."_

"Yep, that'd be me," Jazz replied. "And I don't believe you know my team."

"Name's Jetfire," the flier said. "One of Cybertron's best jets."

"Aye, and my name is Mirage," said the red one. He had an Italian accent. "Stealth artist."

"_Er, Optimus,"_ Bumblebee had noticed something. _"Where are Arcee and Starscream?"_

"Before we left, I saw Starscream chasing some insecticons through a spacebridge. Hopefully, we will be reunited with him after he escapes the _Nemesis_. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for him now. We can only guess Arcee was captured by the insecticons Starscream was after. Meanwhile, we must introduce our new allies to our human friends."

Bumblebee beeped sadly. He could only hope his lost friends were okay.

**Well, I feel that went incredibly well for a first. Enjoy!**

Chapter two: in the cell with Swoop

**From Arcee's perspective:**

I woke up suspended from the ceiling. I could hardly move. Below me, I could see two vehicons talking to each other.

"So, why exactly is she here?"

"Megatron thought Shockwave might need a new test subject, so he had the insecticons take her here as a gift."

"Shockwave's probably happy with his 'gift'."

"Probably."

Then, another vehicon entered the room.

"Shockwave would like you two to oversee some tests."

The three vehicons walked off.

"So, at least now I know you're not dead."

The voice startled me. I'd thought I was alone in this room. I looked over and saw a similar type of cage to the one I was in next to me. The cage was occupied by a small mech with a crested head and half-folded wings on his back.

"Oh, hi," I said. "My name is-"

"Arcee," He said. Despite being trapped and dangled from a ceiling, he was smiling. "I already heard them mention your name when they pulled you in. My name is Swoop."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo…" Swoop said. "I've heard of you before."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Arcee, the only female warrior on her half of Cybertron."

Of course. That's how he knows me. You know how hard it is to climb to the top when you're smaller and weaker than everyone else? I was hoping that when I joined Team Prime, people would forget that little tidbit.

"I think I've heard of you too. Um, Swoop, Swoop, Swoop…something about…thunderstorm?"

"Lightning Strike," he corrected. "The Lightning Strike Coalition Force. That's my team. Personally, I never liked the name."

"Mmmm. So, you think they'll be coming to save you."

"Ah, no."

"Why not? Are they dead?"

"No, I don't think so."

"So why not?"

"Well," he looked embarrassed. "They're here too. Slag, Snarl, Skar… and Grimlock."

**From Starscream's perspective:**

When I'd went through the bridge, I ended up surrounded by insecticons, so I had to get the frag out of there. I'd managed to escape, and at this point I was running wildly through the area, killing cons here and there.

I was sneaking up behind a vehicon. Slowly, I pulled out a small bomb. I attached the bomb to the decepticon's back. I was about to sneak off when the 'con turned around and grabbed me. He dragged me to the nearest window and pushed me through. I fell into a large round room. The room was occupied by a rather large mech in chains. The vehicon screamed at me from above.

"This isn't over, Starscream, you-"

That was as far as he got before he exploded.

I looked over at the big mech, and came up with an idea. This place was crawling with 'cons. It was doubtful that I could make it to Arcee and get out of here alive. However, it wouldn't hurt to have some help…

"Rather big fellow, aren't you?" I said, walking over. "Who exactly are you?"

"Me…" his speech sounded pained. "Me…Grimlock."

"Oooooookaaaaayyyyy…" this brute doesn't sound specifically, how do I say, intelligent. "I am Starscream. So, here's the deal, 'Grimlock'…" as I was talking, Grimlock was struggling in his chains. "I will free you if you do whatever I command you to do. I don't think it's a good idea for you to say no, considering the position you're in righ-"

I felt fingers gripping my throat.

"No thanks," Grimlock had managed to rip his arm free, which he was now holding my head up to his face with. "Me Grimlock free myself!"

"Wait!" I screamed. "I can help you."

Grimlock then threw me into a power grid on the wall. The chains around him opened and fell off, freeing him. He walked over to me. I was losing consciousness. Grimlock leaned over me.

"Thanks for the help," he growled. Then he left the room.

Right before I fell into stasis, I thought, _Arcee, I'm sorry_.


	2. Chapter 2 continued

**X-TREME TRANFORMERS PRIME**

**PART 1**

**DINOBOTS AND DESTRUCTION**

Chapter 2:

**From Arcee's perspective:**

"What the frag is happening out there?" Swoop questioned.

I noticed what he meant. Loud shouts and blaster fire emanated from outside. After a while, the noises stopped. There were a few loud booming sounds that might have been footsteps, and a giant mech appeared in the doorway. He scanned the room, emanating a faint growling sound. He scowled when he saw me, but his expression lightened when he looked at Swoop.

"Swoop! Me Grimlock found you Swop! Me Grimlock look all over for you Swoop!"

"Wait," I said. "_You're_ Grimlock? _The_ Grimlock? The leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Squad? The autobot war hero?"

"And my boss," Swoop added.

"Who the femme, Swoop?" Grimlock asked.

"Oh, yes. You two should be introduced. Grimlock, you've heard of Arcee."

For a moment, Grimlock looked surprised, though he quickly regained his composure. "Ah, yes. Me Grimlock heard of her Arcee," he said awkwardly. "Well, me Grimlock free you Swoop now."

Grimlock looked around for a few moments. Then, three vehicons ran through the door.

"Mighty Shockwave, we have found Thunder Liza-"

"Perfect!" Grimlock said happily. He grabbed one vehicon and swung him around into one of his friends. The two fell to the ground in a heap. He picked up the third 'con and held him over his head. He threw the decepticon toward the cord holding up Swoop's cage. The cage fell to pieces, and Swoop began to fall. In mid-fall, Swoop transformed into a large, majestic, birdlike creature. He flapped his wings and flew to Grimlock's side, where he changed back to his humanoid form.

"Hmm. Well, that's new," Swoop said, surprised. "Whatever that creep Shockwave did to me, I have to compliment his taste."

"Yes, impressive," Grimlock agreed. He then turned to leave.

"Uh, Grimlock," Swoop said, looking embarrassed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Grimlock hefted another unconscious decepticon.

I realized a huge problem with what Grimlock planned to do. "Wait! I can't-"

Grimlock threw the 'con. The cage broke open. I fell on my face.

"Arcee? You okay?" Swoop asked, worried.

"Fine," I said, though my helm was pounding. "Let's get out of here."

I gestured to the door. "After you?"

Swoop stepped forward, but Grimlock pushed him back.

"Uh, him Swoop and me Grimlock will stay back here and talk a bit. We must catch up, talk, you know."

"Oh,sure," I said, and I left the room.

**From Grimlock's perspective:**

As soon as Arcee was out of earshot, I turned to Swoop. "So, that Arcee?"

"Yeah," Swoop said, blushing.

I rolled my optics. Swoop was oddly obsessed. I don't know why. Somehow, Swoop had gotten a crush on Arcee without actually meeting her.

"You Swoop going to woo her Arcee?" Shockwave's experiments damaged my voicebox. I _really_ wasn't enjoying it. It was hard to hold a conversation when you always refer to yourself in the first _and_ third person.

"Wellllllll…"

"Swoop," I said slowly. "If you Swoop like her Arcee, you Swoop ought to do something about it. You Swoop deserve nice femme."

"Okay…" Swoop said. "But not now, okay? And try not to play matchmaker, alright?"

"We'll see," I said, mentally noting that this was the first thing I'd said normally. "Now, we catch up with her Arcee now?"

"Okay," he blushed and walked after the femme.

"This," I muttered to myself, "will be interesting for me Grimlock."


	3. Chapter 3

**X-TREME TRANFORMERS PRIME**

**PART 1**

**DINOBOTS AND DESTRUCTION**

Chapter 3: The Rise of Bombshell

**From Arcee's perspective:**

"So… what's the plan?" I asked when Grimlock and Swoop had caught up with me.

"We find Slag," Grimlock replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Our friend Slag," Swoop explained. "Lightning Strike is the two of us and our friends Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Skar. Sludge-" Swoop choked there. "Sludge was killed when we were captured by Shockwave, but the other three should be here."

"We look for him Slag first," Grimlock said. "Him Shockwave give me Grimlock tracker. Me Grimlock guess me Grimlock friends have tracker too," at this, Swoop slapped at his neck self-conciously. "Me Grimlock grab tracking device off of con. Me Grimlock tracking tracker with Slag label."

"If you say so," I reply. As we were talking, Grimlock was leading Swoop & I while staring at a small device in his hand, so I didn't doubt his tracker story.

"Hey, boss," Swoop said, referring to Grimlock. "We've got new forms, we need a new name. 'Lightning Strike Coalition Squad' never sounded right."

"What do _you_ transform into, Grimlock?" I asked.

"Let's find out," Grimlock said. He appeared to deeply conccenrate. Then he changed shape. Within moments, I was standing before a giant, reptilian creature with strong back legs, small weak front arms, and large jaws filled with big, sharp, metal teeth.

"Hmm. Me Grimlock impressed. This form strong," Grimlock noted.

"Wait a minute," I said. "I recognize those. They come from the planet I've been living on, Earth. The natives told me about them. They're extinct, I think. Um… what were they called? Dina…dino…"

"Dinobots," Swoop said.

"What?"

"Dinobots," he repeated. "That can be our new name. Much easier to say than 'Lightning Strike Coalition Squad', and apparently it's an accurate name, considering our new forms. What do you think boss?"

"Dinobots…" Grimlock mused. "It work for me Grimlock."  
"Yes,not a bad title," a voice said


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**X-TREME TRANFORMERS PRIME**

**PART 1**

**DINOBOTS AND DESTRUCTION**

Chapter 3: The Rise of Bombshell

**From Arcee's perspective:**

We were in a cavern with a high ceiling. I looked up and saw a giant purple and black beetle with a long horn. The beetle landed and transformed into the familiar form of an insecticon. This insecticon was unique, though. Beyond the color scheme, this 'con had a special headpiece with a mask covering his mouth, and what looked like a small cannon on the top of his head. "My name is Bombshell," he said. "And this will be an interesting day for you."

**From Swoop's perspective:**

I, for one, did not consider the possibility of an insecticon attack. Of course, Shockwave had the creepy things all over the place. I heard he's the one who created them. But I didn't think I'd ever have to meet one, face to face.

Bombshell screeched, and more insecticons flew down to greet us. They were flying, black and orange beetles with long horns on their heads, making them more intimidating. I probably would have retreated, but, of course, I was with Grimlock, who didn't back down easily.

Grimlock tapped a small dish on one arm. To my amazement, a glowing red shield grew from it. He detached what looked like an empty hilt from his waist. A sword blade, also red and glowing, extended from the hilt.

Grimlock charged into battle. Either insecticons weren't as tough as their said to be, or Shockwave made Grimlock a lot stronger. He thrust his sword through one insecticon, quickly beheading it. Another shot blaster fire from it's mouth. Grimlock held up his shield, which successfully defended him. He then smacked the 'con with his shield, stunning it. Grimlock began cutting through insecticons like they were butter.

_(How Swoop knows what butter is, I don't know. I just needed something to compare it with.)_

I decided to help out. I was armed with a pair of small knives taken from a vehicon we'd run into while tracking Slag. I figured they wouldn't be adequate, so I transformed to see if my new form came with anything helpful. I hadn't really scrutinized it before, just looked over it and decided it looked good. I noticed that there was a missile launcher attached to each wing (how I'd skipped over that before, I don't know), and I had pretty sharp talons. I was an impressive creature, but I must look terrifying to normal autobots like Arcee.

The 'bot previously mentioned unsheathed a pair of scythe-like blades from her wrists and leaped onto an insecticon's back and started hacking at it. I took flight, launching a missile at an insecticon, combusting it. Meanwhile, Grimlock had taken dino form and was, strangley, breathing fire at the enemy. Arcee, meanwhile, was slower, but was also executing a good number of insecticons.

It occurred to me that Bombshell was leading the 'cons, so I flew over to him, launching a missile at him. Bombshell shot a laser from the canon on his head, which melted the missile into sludge. I transformed and drew my knives.

"I've barely been around you, and I already hate you," I growled.

"Why, Swoop," Bombshell said. "Don't you recognize me?"

He did seem familiar. The look I his eye reminded me of someone…

"Hardshell?" I asked in disbelief. The name was of an insecticon soldier, and the only insecticon I'd had the displeasure of meeting until recently.

"You _do_ remember," he said, clapping. "Well you were fighting the war up here, I escaped in a stasis pod. I landed on Earth, where I served lord Megatron. Unfortunately, I did not survive very long after awakening. However, Megatron sent my body to Shockwave, who managed to revive me as Bombshell. I am so much stronger this way. None can stop me!"

"I know someone a lot tougher than you," I sneered.

"I beg to differ. Not even the 'mighty' Grimlock can defeat me."

"If you want to test that, he's right behind you," I said, grinning.

He turned around as Grimlock spun around, smacking Bombshell with his tail and sending the 'con flying.

Meanwhile, Arcee was finishing of one of the last two insecticon drones. The other, in bipedal form, was running for the door on the far side of the room. Unfortunately for him, once the drone got there, the door fell on him. A large four-legged creature was standing on the other side of the door. It had a huge frill around its head and three horns, two above its eyes and one on its snout. It walked over the large door it had toppled, stopping momentarily at the fallen drone.

"Excuse me," the creature said, mockingly. Its voice sounded familiar.

"Slag? That you Slag?" Grimlock asked.

"Grimlock? What happened to you?" Slag questioned.

Arcee walked over to the fallen drone and calmly slit its throat. "This is the guy you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yep," I confirmed, sheathing my knives (a lot of good _those_ did).

"And who," Slag said, transforming to bipedal form and walking up to Arcee, "would this be?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it. The femme looked horrified. I probably did too.

"Name's Arcee," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Arcee," Slag repeated. "Then you're already taken."

Arcee blinked, confused. "What?"

Thanks, Slag.

"Next we look for Snarl," Grimlock said, interrupting the conversation. Thank Primus, that would have been awkward. I flashed Grimlock a greatful smile.

Slag walked over to stand next to Grimlock.

"Right," Arcee said. "Now, what was it you were saying, Slag?"

"Well… I… um…"

"Hey!" Grimlock shouted. "Me Grimlock think me see someone spying on us!"

Arcee turned around. While she wasn't looking, Grimlock wacked Slag over the head.

"I see him," said Arcee. "There!"

I looked where she pointed and saw a figure running off beyond the door Slag had toppled.

Arcee ran after him. Grimlock hit Slag over the head again, then followed her.

"What did I do?" Slag growled, as he and I followed the big mech and the small femme.

**That last part was actually quite fun to write. I actually managed to put three dinobots in an awkward position. It was quite amusing to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**X-TREME TRANFORMERS PRIME**

**PART 1**

**DINOBOTS AND DESTRUCTION**

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

**From Swoop's perspective:**

The other two dinobots and I were chasing after Arcee, who was chasing the spying figure, when I noticed another figure. I told Slag, and we broke off from the group to hunt the newcomer. It was a long, unsuccessful chase. Once we thought we had him cornered, but he disappeared into thin air! At that point, we went to find the others. We came across Grimlock holding a winged, red-eyed mech by his ankle. Arcee was leaning against a wall, panting.

"I told you, I have no idea what Shockwave is planning! I'm an autobot, like you! Don't you see the symbol on my chest?" the flier was screaming. Indeed, he wore an autobot symbol on his chest.

"Maybe…*pant*pant*" Arcee was saying, obviously exhausted, "because we…*pant*pant*…saw you spy…*pant*pant*…spying on us."

"Look," He said. "My name is Jetfire. I was sent from earth to find Arcee. I got scared and ran when I saw the a giant mech staring at me. Here's the story:…

**Jetfire's flashback:**

"Are you sure it was Cybertron that you saw through the portal?" Optimus asked, powering up the spacebridge that Team Prime had 'borrowed' from the decepticons.

"Si," Mirage said. "Sono abbastanza sicuro. It was Shockwaves prison lab, to be precise. I've been here before, freeing prisoners before Shockwave experiments on them to try and make his perfect army. Why he tries to make his enemies perfect weapons before his allies," Mirage shook his head. "A dire il vero, non lo so"

"Well?" Jazz asked. "Are we going out there or not, OP?"

"I believe that you and you're team are best equipped for this mission, Jazz. If you find any prisoners, free them and continue on you're way. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jazz shouted.

"Questo dovrebbe essere tutto!" Mirage said when he finished setting the coordinates for the spacebridge.

Jetfire looked at the swirling vortex. This was their first mission on Team Prime, and they could not fail. Jazz stepped through the portal, and Jetfire followed.

**A bit after Jetfire finished his story, Swoop's perspective:**

"Now that they know you're safe, the others will be fine around you guys," Jetfire assured Grimlock.

In the distance, I saw two ground vehicles heading our way, one blue and white (Jazz), the other red (Mirage). They transformed when they got close to us.

"Yo, dinobots," said Jazz.

"Ciao, morto mostro popolo rettile," said Mirage. "E moto carino," he added, glancing at Arcee.

"Ya scanned an Italian car," Jazz. "That doesn't mean ya have ta speak Italian all the time, 'rage"

"Non me ne frega come credo che si debba parlare," Mirage replied.

Jazz smacked his own forehead.

"Anyways," Mirage said in English, "I believe we are very close to a spacebridge. Using it, we can travel back to Ear-"

"No," I said.

"'scuse me, bird-bot?" said Jazz.

"We can't just _leave_!" Slag shouted. "Snarl and Skar are still here!"

"We not lose anyone else!" Grimlock roared.

"We understand why you think that way," Jetfire said. "However, it would not be wise-"

"It would not be wise to leave our own in Shockwave's clutches," said Arcee, shocking us all. "And it's certainly not wise to upset the dinobots."

"Uh-I-we-Jazz?" stuttered Jetfire.

"You've convinced me," Jazz said. Something told me he he'd been considering a rescue mission already. Maybe it was the fact that he was smiling.

"So," a voice from above us said, "the dinobots have some new allies. It will avail you not!"

I looked up to see three insecticons flying above us. They were purple and black. One had abnormally long legs, and was screeching in an annoying way. Another had huge pinchers. That one was carrying something, I couldn't tell what. But the worst was the third. It had a large horn, like the drones. The scary part though, was the voice. It was the voice of Bombshell.

**In case you're wondering, Jetfire had already informed his team about the dinobots before they came.**

**si, sono abbastanza sicuro=yes, I'm quite sure**

**A dire il vero, non lo so=I don't really know**

**Questo dovrebbe essere tutto=That should do it**

**Ciao, morto mostro popolo rettile=Hello, dead reptilian monster people**

**Non me ne frega come credo che si debba parlare=I couldn't care less about how you think I should talk**

**Mirage's nicknames:**

**Grimlock:** **Brutto dinosauro=nasty dinosaur**

**Arcee:** **Moto carino=cute little motorcycle**

**Swoop:** **Rettile piomba=swooping reptile**

**Slag: Arrabbiato tre-cornuto uno= angry three-horned one**


End file.
